


"Nobody in the world has hands this soft"

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius attempts to mingle with the common people. It doesn't go too well. // dialogue prompt fill from tumblr





	"Nobody in the world has hands this soft"

In retrospect Kasius could not say what had driven him into the shady bar nor quite what he had expected to find there. In all honesty, he had just been trying to get away from Faulnak, who would never step foot in such a place. His brother liked the establishments he frequented to be seedy in a different way.

And there wasn’t exactly anything to do around the military base they were set to inspect the next morning. So here he was, doing his best to convince two men that he was not much one for gambling. For some reason, they seemed to take great offence to that.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a dagger was suddenly rammed into the tabletop between him and one of the men, catching the man’s sleeve and pinning him down.

The owner of the dagger was a young woman, roughly Kasius’ age. She plopped down into the chair next to his as nonchalantly as if she’d merely set down a drink. Then she yanked the dagger free again, catching the man’s arm before he could pull it back. Pulling a few more playing cards from his sleeve, she tilted her head in mock question.

The man shrugged sheepishly.

The woman threw the cards at him. “Go swindle someone else, Pyt.”

He got up and hastened away.

“Wait,”the woman said as his crony tried to follow. She held out her hand.“His watch.”

“You’re a hardass,”the man grumbled, nonetheless dropping a golden watch into her hand. Kasius hadn’t even noticed it was gone.

“It’s hardly a wonder they tried to get you,”she said, as both men disappeared into the crowd.“They smell an outsider a mile away.”

Kasius wrinkled his nose in distaste.“What they smell might be soap. They don’t seem too familiar with it.”

She didn’t look particularly amused at that. Instead, she simply pressed his watch into his hand.“Your time might be better spend with paying attention rather than clever quips.”

“A valid point,”he allowed. She had just saved him some embarrassment at the very least. And she was very pretty. He gave her his most winning smile.“Is there a way I can pay you back for having my back?”

“I wasn’t having your back,”she said acidly.“I was having theirs. I’d not like to imagine the trouble one gets in for gammoning a prince.”

His eyes widened in surprise. He leaned closer, hoping no one else would hear.“How do you know?”

“You stick out like a sore thumb,”she said.“Not to mention the whole base has been abuzz with news of you arriving.” Then she trailed her fingers across his hand, still on the table and clutching his watch.“And nobody in the world has hands this soft, not when they grew up around here.”

The last part sounded almost teasing, and he chanced another smile, more genuine this time.“Whatever your reasoning, much obliged. Can I buy you a drink for your troubles?”

She hesitated, then nodded.“I suppose I’d best stick around. See that you don’t get yourself or anyone else into a mess.”

“I suppose you’d better.”

There was the smallest hint of amusement in her eyes, he was sure.“The name’s Kasius, by the way.”

“I figured,”she said. He wondered whether he should be insulted or flattered by so obviously not being the heir apparent.“I’m Sinara.”

* * *

She did keep him out of trouble - or at least she did if you didn’t count waking up far too late, far too hungover, and sorely disappointed she was no longer in his bed as trouble.

He made himself as presentable as he could manage, joining the tour around the base only a little too late.

“Typical,”Faulnak sneered, but luckily left it at that. The way he winced when the heavy door to the training facilities fell shut behind them made it rather obvious he, too, had partaken in a few too many drinks the night before.

Any thought of that was wiped away when he surveyed the soldiers and caught sight of Sinara, smirking at him from across the room.

Well, the question if there would be any soldier he’d take back to Hala had just gotten a lot easier to answer.

“I have an open spot on my personal guard,”he told her while Faulnak was preoccupied with their guide.“It’s yours if you want it.”

“Ask me again after you’ve seen me fight,”Sinara said. As she turned to go to the sparring area, she smiled at him over her shoulder.“I might even say yes.”


End file.
